Lucy A Final Fantasy story
by Blackcatstrike55
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Lucy who comes to defeat monsters alongside Cloud and the other members. This takes place after Zack and Vincent die. Lucy is a great member and nice to the others, but is Lucy the person they think she is?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY NOR THE CHARACTERS.

HOWEVER LUCY IS MY OWN CHARACTER AND I MADE

EVERYTHING ABOUT HER.

Here in Midgar there isn't much to do. Most people are what they call Mongrels who live in the under city of Midgar. Otherwise known as, the slums. It's nasty cramped and it's surprising an epidemic hasn't came and swept everything away.

"Cloud! Over here!" Tifa was yelling at him from afar. "Coming Tifa!" Cloud ran over to her.

"What is it?" He asked. "Did you see that falling star?" She asked. "Falling star? Please, as if we would get one here in the slums." Cloud began to walk away. "I'm being serious. Everybody is going to check it out. We have to see it!" Tifa pouted. "Fine. But if it's nothing, don't be disappointed." Cloud shrugged. Tifa nodded and they got on Cloud's bike and zoomed towards the large crater the "star" fell in.

As they got there the people were crowded around the crater. "What is it?" One boy asked. "I don't know!" Another answered. "Maybe it's an alien." The first said. The other punched his arm. "No way! We've already had enough of that crap." He said back.

It was true. They already had Jenova swirling around. Another alien could be bad. But what was surprising was that nothing was there. After the clouds dispersed there lay just a crater. Nothing else. "I told you it was nothing." Cloud turned to Tifa. "I guess you were right." Tifa looked sad at the fact there was nothing here. "At least there's no aliens." Cloud said. "Yeah, right!" Tifa playfully smacked him.

Later as they were walking home a mysterious looking girl was lingering around their building. "Excuse me. Who are you?" Cloud asked. "Are you Cloud Strife?" She asked. "Yes? Who wants to know?" She took the hood off. "I'm Lucy. I would like a word with you in private if that is okay."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY NOR THE CHARACTERS.

ALTHOUGH LUCY IS MY OWN CHARACTER.

"Ummm… sure?" Cloud followed Lucy. "As you saw a star fell out of the sky. Right?" Lucy asked once they were in an ally away from people. "Yes. One did fall out of the sky." Cloud looked confused. "That was something terrible." "How come?" The blonde asked. Lucy looked up at him. Her blonde bright hair like a sunflower that was braided glided in the wind. "That star as they call it is going to bring monsters from afar here to Midgar. And I would like your help along with others I have heard that will help us. Maybe some of your friends?" Lucy asked. "Well wait a minute. Not everyone can just walk in here and become apart of the team you know." Cloud looked at her. "You think that I didn't know you would say that? I have my reasons. These are horrible monsters. Coming to destroy all of Midgar. And if I can get help it would be much easier. On you and me." Lucy turned away. "Well I guess it's not a bad idea." Cloud scratched his head.

A moment passed before a scream rolled down the street. Cloud took his sword in hand and Lucy ran out behind him. A beast was roaring and jumping around at the end of the street. It picked people up and crushed their bones then threw them down. Cloud was about to run up to it when Lucy stopped him. "What are you-?" Cloud watched Lucy run up to the beast and a bow formed into her hand. She started to shoot at it. "Light arrow!" An arrow formed into her right hand and she shot it straight into the middle of the beasts eyes. As that happened, the beast fell limp onto the ground. It then disappeared into nothing. "You took that thing down so fast!" Cloud ran up to her. "Well perks of being a wielder of light!" Lucy scratched her head.

"Wielder of light?" Cloud asked. "Yeah." Lucy smiled. Tifa ran over. "That was amazing!" Tifa looked at Lucy. "I'm Tifa." She reached out her hand. "I'm Lucy. Pleasure to meet you." Lucy shook hands with her. "I hope to help in anyway possible." Lucy turned and looked serious at Cloud. Cloud nodded. "Welcome to the team."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY NOR THE CHARACTERS.

BUT I DO OWN LUCY AS SHE IS MY OWN CHARACTER.

Lucy looked into Cloud's eyes. The mako infused eyes. The ones that pierce many. Like a cool ocean breeze. Cloud's hand was sticking out. "Hey!? Still becoming part of the team?" He asked eyebrow up. "Oh, yes." Lucy nodded and shook his hand. "Great to be on the team." Lucy smiled.

Before continuing: This is information about Lucy:

Hair: Blonde like daisies. Rounded on top and braided.

Eyes: left covered, right, pale-ish green.

Does not wear glasses.

Lucy's eye will be talked about later in the series. As of now it is fine.

Age: 400 years but looks 18 to 20.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 90lbs.

Lucy is a wielder of light and can summon a light bow in her left hand and arrows in her right.

Now, to continue the chapter!

His eyes. Those that engulf one and drown them. Heaven's Council has told many stories of them. How people are lured by his beauty and sense of passion. How life is taken by those eyes. Souls ripped from the host and eaten by a demonic beast. But the blonde. He was a legend in Heaven's Council. Or at least that's what they say. But I do not fear him. For I will dig deep into his skin. "Oh! Yes I will!"

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Lucy was shown to the church. "Here it is. I mean that's all we really have for now." Cloud scratched his head. "It's beautiful. The flowers. Oh how I always dreamed of them." Lucy smiled as she squated down for a closer look. "They don't grow anywhere else here in Midgar. So their sacred." Cloud crouched down beside Lucy. "Hey. I meant to ask, but where do you live?" Cloud looked at her. Lucy stared at the sky. I'm from a town far from here. I came because I heard a legend lived here." Lucy looked at him. "Oh. Okay. Well I have work to get to. Please, make yourself at home." Cloud said walking away. 'Don't worry Strife. I'm going to make myself so at home you are going to _die_ of how much I want to help.' Lucy thought.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Without pain there is no gain." "Without darkness there is no light." "One does not simply take these in. They dig a hole in themselves to keep them safe. Though what would happen if something else was the case? What if a creeping shadow looms over you. But would you know it? Or would it be a bright sunshine? And when you realize it, can you run from the beast? Or die limp in it's jaws?" A body was standing there. Darkness engulfed it. Cloud tried to figure out who it was. "What do you mean?" Cloud asked. The figured only smiled. It started to fade into nothing. "Wait! Come back! I have to know what you mean!" Cloud tried to catch it but then he felt sleepy and fell on the ground only to wake up shouting.

"Huff. Huff. What was that about? Who was that?" Cloud was in a tornado of confusion. "What does it mean? A creeping shadow, bright sunshine, run from the beast? Why?" Coud wanted to yell. He wanted to know why this came to him. The dream kept bugging him until he got to the church. Lucy was lying down in the flowers! "You think you can com in here and crush the flowe-" Cloud was cut off by Lucy making a shushing noise. "Don't you sh-" She did it again.

She sat up and looked around. "It's so nice. Warm and toasty. And the flowers are nice. They really tickle." Lucy giggled. "There is a spot right here that no flowers grow on. So I slept on it. Crushing the flowers would do no good." Lucy shook her head.

"Fine then. But has anything popped up?" Cloud turned serious. "No. I haven't felt anything lately and I hope it's not a lie." Lucy stood up and stretched. Her apron-like over clothes swayed in the wind. (She does have clothes on under that. Don't get excited. Yet.) Lucy looked at Cloud. He was walking over to a gas can that was nearly full. "I'm going to fill up on gas for my bike." He walked outside and poured the gas into the bike. "There. That should last." Cloud took the rest of the gas and set by a stone wall. "Well good thing I fueled up. It's time to go." Cloud looked at Lucy. "Where exactly are we going?" Lucy stood up hand on her hip. "We are going to meet the rest of the team. I'd like to at least let them meet you face to face."

"Sure. Where is this place?" Lucy asked. "Get on the bike and i'll take ya'." Cloud smirked. "No thanks. I'll just follow you. K'?" Lucy smiled. "Think you can keep up?" Cloud stared her down. "If I can't beat Cloud Strife in a race, what good of a team member would I be? Anyways I'm not taking a vehicle. All by feet." Lucy challenged Cloud. "You're on. But if you lose, go find somebody you can cry on their shoulder with." Cloud began to load up his motorbike. "Don't worry Tifa is already waiting. She has a sleeve ready to wipe your tears and snot after I beat you." Lucy grinned. Cloud slung his leg over the bike. Lucy stood beside it. Cloud started the engine. In an instant he was zooming away. Only dust was left behind. Even Lucy was speeding down the road.

Several times she got past Cloud. "How is she running so fast?" Cloud looked out his window to see her smiling then zooming in front of him. They finally reached their destination. An aircraft was stationed in front of them. "Yo! Barrett? Ya' here?" Cloud shouted. A big muscular man with a gun as a hand walked down from the ship. "Ay' long time no see Cloud. How ya' doin'?" Barrett was always very nice. Even though he loved guns he was a good man. "So, Cloud is this your side kick you was talking about?" Barrett asked eyebrow raised. "She's not a sidekick. She is a member of our team." Cloud said in an annoyed voice. "Come on. I was kidding. Man, Cloud chill yo'selve before you kill yo'selve." Barrett just laughed.

"Hey. You missed it. This girl just kicked my butt in a race. And she was running while I was on my motorbike." Cloud put his hands on his hips. "Really?! She beat the mighty racer Cloud Strife. Pretty impressive little lady." Barrett looked impressed. Lucy's brow twitched. "I'll have you know i'm six foot tall. I'm actually quite tall." She stared at Barrett. He raised his hands up in a 'My bad' kind of way. He shrugged then walked off. "Let's go see Shelk." Cloud looked at Lucy. She nodded back at him and they walked up the ramp to the ship. "Shelk?!" Cloud called. "Come in." She called from a room. There were computers everywhere and Shelk was in a helmet type thing sitting in a chair. "Guys. I have to go. This guy here is poking at me to talk to him about his new girlfriend." Shelk powered the system down and took the helmet off.

"So you're Lucy? Man, you are one tall girl. I think i'll call you….. giraffe legs!" Shelk grinned. "Uh. Look. That's not gonna happen. Sure i'm tall but I can still beat you down to your bone. Break you like a piece of floss. As they say one cannot simply live life without pain." Lucy stared down Shelk. "You have pretty eyes." Lucy said to Shelk. Shelk look dumbfounded. "Uh. Thanks?" Shelk looked confused. "Oh. Whatever. I'm going back to my game." Shelk sat down and put the headpiece on and started it up. Behind her, Cloud was murmuring something about a dream.

"Um. Cloud?" Cloud snapped his head up. "Sorry. Just thinking." Cloud scratched his head. Barrett burst threw the door out of breath. "A huge vicious beast…. jumping…..roaring…..woah." Barrett fell over. "Take it easy there big guy." Cloud's hair bounced on his hair as he turned to rush out the door. Lucy charged after. "Wow. That's going to be fun." Cloud looked at the red and gold dragon ahead. "Your turn." Lucy pulled up a lawn chair with a drink and watched Cloud. "Wait, what? And where did you get that-?" "Drink? Got it from the cooler. Now let's go. I need some entertainment." Lucy tapped her glass laughing so hard she almost fell over crying.

"Fine." Cloud ran up to the dragon and started to attack it. Lucy got bored after awhile. Cloud was hitting it but barely doing anything because of the armor. First it was funny. Now it's just sad.

"Come on Cloud. Is that the best you can do? Use some good attacks!" Lucy yelled. Cloud stopped for a moment then thought of a way to get through the armor. "Meteor rain!" Cloud yelled into the sky waving his sword around. The meteors crashed into the armor of the dragon and busted most of it to reveal a glowing orb. Cloud ran up to it and stabbed it. The dragon yelled loudly then disappeared into nothing like the last beast.

"Good job." Lucy handed Cloud a drink. "Thanks. Refreshing." Cloud gulped it down."I wonder where they're coming from. Just all these beast. They're huge. Hmmm. It's a shame." "What?" Cloud turned to Lucy. Her hair was aflame as the sun's dancing rays were going down below the horizon. Cloud had felt something. Something strong within him. An urge to never let Lucy out of his sight. Her pale green eyes. Her beautiful blonde hair. She was perfect. Down to every fingernail and toenail. ' _What am I thinking? I have Tifa. That's who I want to be with. Right?'_ Cloud questioned himself in his head.

"That he had to die." Lucy looked at the ground. "Who? The dragon?" Cloud looked confused. "No. _Vincent Valentine._ " She said. The name swirled in Cloud's mind. ' _She knows Vincent?'_ "You know Vincent?" Cloud stared at her. "Yeah. We met a long time ago."

"Who are you?" Lucy stared at a man in a headband and crimson eyes. "Vincent Valentine." He narrowed his eyes to a slit. "Move aside." Lucy commanded. "Why do you want to assassinate this man?" Vincent asked. His eyes tried to burn into her skull but it didn't work. "I am Lucy Colo of _Heaven's Council Campus._ And i'm here to assassinate this man. I'm an _**assassin.**_ " Lucy said. "I'm on secret business and this man is my _**target**_. He has done multiple crimes against Heaven's Council." Lucy pulled out her bow and light arrow. She shot it. The arrow went through Vincent like a ghost and pierced the target in between his stood there confused. "It's a light arrow and it only hits the target. It goes though everything else in the way. Like a ghost." And Lucy walked away. That was the first time she ever saw Vincent. And possible the last.

"Hey! Midgar to Lucy!" Cloud screamed in Lucy's ear. Lucy jerked up. "Oh. Sorry. Just kind of got lost in the memory. Anyways, we met, we talked, it was over." Lucy hated to lie. But if Cloud Strife found out she was an assassin then he would run. And she would chase. Because Cloud Strife was the target for the next operation.

Chapter end

BlackCat: WOW! Expecting that? Bam! What will happen? Will she keep it a secret? Will she kill him? Or will she begin to love him and his dreamy eyes?


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY NOR THE CHARACTERS.

I DO HOWEVER OWN LUCY.

Why? Why is he so alluring. His eyes are supposed to rip out the souls of others. But when I stare into his it's so different. He seems like the guy to look at you then instantly become a friend. It's so weird.

"Lucy?" Cloud looked at her. "Yeah?" She was walking to the church with Cloud. "So. How long are you going to be staying here?" He asked. "Well the monsters are coming fast and kinda slow. But it could be for awhile." Lucy continued walking. "Does that sword ever get heavy?" Lucy turned to look at him. "Well most of the time I don't mind. It's a great memory of someone who sacrificed their life for me. I'm his living legacy." Cloud looked at the sword. He hooked it back on to his back. "Wow." Lucy felt bad for him. His face darkened but then he snapped his neck up and smiled. "Don't worry about it." Cloud continued to walk with her.

'I just have to get close to him. That's all I have to do. But I have this feeling.' Lucy looked back at Cloud. He was whistling to himself. As they got closer, Lucy walked inside and began to prepare for the night. "Want to go grab a bite to eat?" Cloud asked. "Sure. I guess." Lucy took him up for the offer.

They both got on Cloud's motorbike and they went to a little restaurant called The Bistro of the Slums. "The food here's pretty great." Cloud told Lucy. She nodded at him. "Table for two?" The lady at the front asked. "Yes, please." Cloud said in return. She led them to the top floor and sat them near a window. "This is nice." Lucy said. "I guess so. I mean, being with you makes it even better." Cloud said. Lucy blushed. 'And i'm supposed to kill this guy?' Lucy thought smiling at Cloud.

After they ate Cloud looked at Lucy. "Want to go to the beach tomorrow?" He waited for her reply. "Uh… Sure." Lucy said. Cloud walked Lucy to the church. "Night." Cloud waved when walking away. "Good-Night!" Lucy called. She laid in the flowers. 'Why must he be so nice? Was Heaven's Council wrong about him? No. Cloud had to die. But do I really want to kill him?' Lucy thought to herself.

The next day Lucy met Cloud at the beach. He was wearing a pair of black trunks. Lucy had her cover over her suit. She took her cover off to reveal a purple two piece. Not really fancy and a black line went through both horizontally. "Wow. Nice outfit." Cloud said to her as she walked up. "Thanks." Lucy said back. "Well, last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Cloud yelled to her. Lucy sped past Cloud and dived in. "Wow. You're fast." Cloud was starting to get in beside her. The rest of the day they played around until the sun started to go down.

"I brought some food for a picnic." Cloud said to Lucy. "Great. I'm starving." Lucy said back.

After they finished, the two of them looked at the sun setting. It started to get cold and Lucy shivered. "Cold?" Cloud asked. Lucy nodded. Cloud scooted closer to her and swung his arm around her. He pulled her up close to him. Lucy blushed as he pushed her head to lay on his shoulder. Lucy took her hand behind Cloud. She formed a knife in her hand and was about to plummet into his back. But this urge. This urge to stop. To look into his eyes and do nothing but get engulfed into them. 'Why? This guy is different than anyone i've met before.' Lucy took the knife and made it disappear. 'No. I can't.' Lucy just laid there in his arms. The wind blowing across their faces and through their hair.

They made their way to the church."Will you be okay tonight? I mean I can stay if it's too cold." Cloud asked. "Uh…" Lucy blushed. "No thanks. I'll be fine." She smiled awkwardly. She laid down and fell asleep. Cloud started to walk away when he looked back to see Lucy rolling away from him and falling asleep. "Good night. Lucy." He walked outside, got on his bike and zoomed away.

Tifa was waiting for Cloud outside. "Where have you been?" Tifa asked as he pulled up. Cloud swung his leg over and got off. "Sorry. I was hanging out at the beach." Cloud told her. "Hanging out with new girl?" Tifa smirked. "Hey. I never asked of your opinion. She's a good team member. Get over yourself." Cloud brushed past Tifa and walked through the door to their house. Tifa sighed and walked inside behind Cloud.

Lucy woke up with Cloud staring at her. She screamed and punched him in the nose. "OW!" Cloud yelled holding his nose. "Sorry! You scared me!" Lucy said standing up. Cloud just shook his head and sighed. She laughed and smiled at him. "So? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Nothing much. Just wondering if you were awake." Cloud scratched his head. 'Yeah. Totally not watching me sleep. Not creepy at all Strife. Not creepy at all.' Lucy thought sighing to herself. "By the way, Cloud." Lucy looked serious. "Yes?" Cloud asked. "There's something outside. A bit far but approaching fast. Might want to go take care of it." Lucy said to him. "Got it. Let's go." Cloud nodded and ran outside. 'He's so perfect. Down to every last strand of that beautiful hair. It's so hard to kill him. Why am I struggling with this!?' Lucy angered herself. She walked over and climbed onto the bike. "Let's go." Lucy said.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY NOR THE CHARACTERS.

LUCY IS MY OWN THOUGH.

Cloud started up the motorbike and they were off. "Up ahead and take a right. From there turn left and keep going. We should see the beast from there." Lucy was looking over Cloud from the back of the motorbike. Cloud nodded and they made it to their destination in good time. "There he is." Cloud unattached his sword. Lucy formed her bow and aimed it at the boar looking beast.

"How hideous." Cloud looked at it. "So weird it's sad." Lucy agreed. Lucy shot the arrow. It bounced off the boar's helmet. "WHAT?!" Lucy's eyes widened. "It didn't work." She covered her mouth. Cloud ran up and smacked it. The boar began to charge. It rammed into Cloud. He fell over and dropped his sword. Lucy turned around to see Cloud laying there.

Lucy ran over and slid down to grab the sword. She stood back up facing Cloud. 'Now's my chance. I failed already. I have to. But I have this feeling.' Lucy shook her head then turned to face the boar. She pulled her bow out. Lucy grabbed an arrow and formed them together.

Cloud looked shocked. The sword was embedded with the arrow. Or formed together. "Secret attack of the light wielders. Sword arrow!" Lucy pointed it right to the space between the boars eyes.

She shot. The sword lit up and dove into the boar. It ripped the boar in two. The boar dispersed into ash and the sword flew back to Lucy's hand. She placed the sword flat on her face. Cloud looked at Lucy. "Embrace your dreams. And whatever you do, always, protect you honor." Lucy closed her eyes. Cloud's eyes widened. "You know Zack too?" Cloud got up. Lucy turned around. She nodded. "That's how I knew about you. I remember all the times a hung with him when you were out." Lucy smiled. "But why did he never tell me?" Cloud looked clueless. "Maybe he did. But you just couldn't hear him well." Lucy said. Cloud thought for a moment.

"You're right. I remember saying something about you." Cloud said.

"He gave me the most insperational saying ever." Lucy smiled and handed the sword to Cloud.

"Protect this sword. Never give it away. Not until you die and someone else becomes your living legacy." Lucy began to walk off. "What do you mean 'Living Legacy'?" Cloud yelled. Lucy kept walking. 'I did it again. I just can't kill him.' Lucy sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY NOR THE CHARACTERS

LUCY IS MY OWN CHARACTER

"Come back." "You can't escape!" "The madness will get to you." "THAT IS A PROMISE!"

"Help me! Somebody help me!" A girl. Running through a never ending tunnel. Black,white,black,white. Flashes. And a light.

"AAaahh!" Lucy was pushed and collapsed as someone fell atop her. "Excuse me? Could you please get off?" Lucy looked up to see a girl with curled short hair. The color of cotton candy and roots blue like the sky. With an outline of yellow. Two long strands streamed to greyish black. "S-sorry." She got up and shook her head. "Where am I?" The girl sat up and looked around. "You're in the slums beneath Midgar." Lucy answered. "Anyways, how come you don't know where you are?" Lucy looked confused at the questioned the girl previously asked. "Well, i was running through a tunnel then ran into you. So i don't know where i am." The girl said back.

"Cloud! Come here!" Lucy called to nearby standing Cloud. He ran over. "What's your name, little girl?" The girl looked bluntly at Lucy. "Little? I'll have you know i'm 7 foot 11 inches tall." She fully stood up. "Oh. Well i'm 7 ft. 9 inches." Lucy stood up beside her. "I'm Necrolandia. (Neck-row-lawn-dia)" "Cool. I'm Lucy and this is Cloud." She smiled. "Well…. I don't know what to do." Necrolandia sat down. "Why not?" Lucy asked. "I don't have anyone to go to. Or anywhere to go to." She sighed. "Before I say anymore, earlier you said you were running through a tunnel?" Lucy asked. "Yes." Necrolandia frowned.

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "How unusual." "Why?" "There's no tunnel around here anywhere." Lucy looked confused. "Wait what do you me-" The girl turned around and saw nothing but a street and lamps. "HUH?!" She stood up fast and looked around. "Well then. I really don't know what's going on." She mumbled. "It's okay you can come with us." Lucy announced. "Really? Thank you." Necrolandia and Lucy talked all they way to the church. Cloud mumbled to himself behind them. "Here we are. Home sweet home." Lucy looked half proud and sighed. Cloud was walking over when he started to talk. "So? Where should she sleep?" He muttered. "I guess we can find another place within the flowered area." Lucy commented.

"Sounds fine to me." Necrolandia agreed. "Then it's settled. We now will have a new member!" Lucy giggled. "You would have to talk to Avalanche first." Cloud interrupted. "Why not create our own team?" Lucy asked. "I don't know." Cloud turned away. "Come on Cloud! We could come up with a cool name and all kinds of stuff!" Necrolandia spoke instead. Cloud sighed. "Fine. But what should we be called?" Lucy and Necrolandia whispered to each other. "How about, The Fire Within the Dragon's Heart?" Lucy asked. "Maybe something shorter like, The Crystal?" Cloud suggested. "I think mine's better." Lucy stated. Cloud shook his head. "No it's not!" Cloud said back. "Yes it is!" Lucy yelled back. "How about, Crystal Fire?' Necrolandia piped up. They both stopped and looked at her. "That's brilliant!" Cloud and Lucy bellowed.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL

FANTASY NOR THE CHARACTERS, HOWEVER LUCY IS

MY OWN.

After Necrolandia showed up, Lucy had a harder time figuring out what to do about Cloud. Necrolandia was always around her talking and chatting. "Are you okay?" Lucy finally stared at her. Necrolandia's mouth was open and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes, i'm fine." Necrolandia looked dumbfounded. "Why ask?" She questioned Lucy. "You always talk and freak out when we walk away. And you never go alone anywhere. Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy looked at her. Necrolandia's mouth hung open. She closed it and turned away almost in tears."I really am fine. Just I don't ever want to be alone." Lucy smiled at her. "I completely understand." Lucy looked in the sky.

"Hey, where's Cloud?" Necrolandia looked at Lucy. "Uh. I think he had to help Tifa out with something." Lucy snapped back into reality. "Huh. Ok. Want to do som-" Necrolandia stopped as a scream came out of nowhere. A woman and her child were looking up in an alley as a lizard like creature opened its viscous jaws and saliva dripped from the mouth. Lucy got out her bow but Necrolandia stopped her. "I'll take it." She smiled. "I think I better. You're just a girl." Lucy told her. "That's not true." Necrolandia shoved past Lucy and her head went down.

"Secret art of the Hands, Necrolandia." Necrolandia instantly transformed. Her back sprouted wings like hands, her body was strapped in a leather like material in the colors of baby blue and brown. She smiled and nodded. "This is what I was talking about." Necrolandia went fro this kid to sounding like a full adult. Her face got serious. The lizard like creature turned its head. It licked its lips and charged. The tail flying vigorously in the air. Lucy's mouth dropped. Her eyes grew small. "What is this?" She asked Necrolandia. Necrolandia put her arms in front of her. The nails grew large and all of a sudden the wings formed into the same position as her hands. When she pointed at the lizard with her right hand the right wing did the same. "Let's have some fun. Shall we?" Necrolanda yelled and ran straight head first into the lizard. She ran into the mouth and disappeared. But not a second later she appeared behind it.

Necrolandia grunted. "Stubborn little, ugh." She turned around the lizard looking at her in the eye. "Stubborn much?" She smiled. Her hands raised and the wings grew. Necrolandia shot her hands in front of her hands and the wings grew and shot at the lizard's neck. She took her hands and closed them a little tighter then finally squeezed. The lizard's neck snapped and it turned into a dust like material mixed with black smog. Necrolndia disappeared again and when she came out coughing from the black smog she was back in her blue and brown dress with the giant bow. "That was amazing." Lucy shook her head. "I just don't know what to think." Necrolandia nodded and Cloud came running up. "I heard a scream. Is everything okay?" Cloud huffed out. "Yeah. Everything's fine." Both Lucy and Necrolandia sighed then laughed. "What?" Cloud was confused.

SIDENOTE: Sorry about not posting in awhile. School really gets to you in life. Ugh. (,)


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN  
FINAL FANTASY NOR THE CHARACTERS.

LUCY AND NECROLANDIA ARE MY OWN.

Several weeks passed and Lucy became frustrated.

' _I'm getting there. Not too much longer.'_

Necrolandia was standing around when she fell holding her head.

"You okay?" Lucy crouched beside her.

"The voices. They won't go away. They're getting stronger." Necrolandia's eyes were looking around in every direction.

"Necrolandia?" Lucy became scared. Her eyes getting smaller. Necrolandia yelled and fell to the ground.

"Necrolandia!" Lucy picked her up. Her eyes fluttered and her head rolled back. "I've got you." Lucy stood up and started walking towards the church.

Lucy arrived and set her down in the flowers. The pale girl rolled over.

"Geez. Just sleep." Lucy walked away to fix something to eat.

Cloud was fast pacing into the room when he saw Necrolandia.

"What happened?!" He questioned half astonished.

"Nothing. She just fainted after ranting on about some type of voices."

"Voices?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh?"

"Very."

Lucy turned back to her food and started cooking. Her hair whipping through the air.

Cloud looked up and put his hands on his hips. "I wonder if we should fix this place up." He looked at Lucy.

"That's up to you. It's an old church, but we can fix it up." Cloud frowned.

"Yeah. It is old. Maybe we should add some things. I just don't really want to mess it up that bad." "Really? Man, you're confusing. First you want to fix it up, and now you just want to add things. Make up yo mind, boy." Lucy sighed.

Awhile later when dinner was finished Lucy woke up Necrolandia and gave her her plate.

"It's chicken tenderloin. Trust me. It's good." Lucy smiled and went to fix her own plate.

Cloud was chowing down his meal and smiling.

"Sssoo tatey." He said with a mouthful of food spitting everywhere.

Necrolandia laughed. "Good job, ya pig. And by the way, gross." Lucy sighed and shook her head.

Cloud gulped it down. "What?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, and thanks. I am a pig." Cloud smiled proudly.

"That's not really a compliment. Anyways, we need to keep on track. Monsters and beasts are likely to show up in particular areas. Mainly big areas with lots of people." Lucy snapped seriously.

"Hmm. I see. Very cliche." Cloud laughed.

"Whatever. It's just natural." Lucy sighed.

Necrolandia began eating when Lucy's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Cloud asked in reality.

"I-I-" She stuttered. "I can see it."

"What can you see?" Necrolandia asked annoyed.

"There's a beast. On a giant plain. It's getting closer to the city. Supposivly heading to the east wing. We need to go. NOW!" Lucy jumped up and ran outside.

Cloud hopped onto his motorbike and Necrolandia jumped on behind him.

"I'll meet you there." Lucy yelled.

Cloud nodded and started the bike up.

Lucy zoomed towards the eastern gate.

But when getting there, she was wrong. No giant monster. But a woman.

The woman was smiling and sitting by a fountain.

"Have you seen anything unnatural around here?" Lucy asked.

"You. That's all." The woman stood up right as the motorbike came into view.

Cloud turned the bike and skid it across the pavement. "We have arrived."

"Now, where's the monster beast thing?" Cloud raised his eyebrow and looked around.

Necrolandia took the helmet off and froze. Her eyes as big as a baseball. Pupils getting smaller and filled to the brim with fear.

"Hello, darling. How's the madness? Getting to you yet?" The woman smirked.


End file.
